Deviazioni
by eleblack90
Summary: Re-Published; Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, Wartime. Scritta prima dell’uscita di DH, tratta una situazione alternativa a quella presentata del libro.
1. Chapter 1

**titolo** Deviazioni

**autrice** eleblack

**fandom** Harry Potter

**personaggi** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**lingua **italiano

**timeline** Wartime (Post-Hogwarts)

**rating** K+

**avvertimenti** shounen ai

**parole** 1943

**disclaimer** I personaggi della saga e la saga stessa appartengono a J.K. Rowling.

**note **Questa fanfiction è alla sua seconda pubblicazione. L'ho scritta prima dell'uscita di DH, quindi si tratta di una situazione alternativa a quella presentata nel libro.

"E' stata dura l'altra notte, eh?"

Sorseggi il tuo tè con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Mi guardi e sorridi guardando i miei capelli.

Sono spettinati, lo so.

"Tu cosa pensi?" rispondo mentre li sistemo.

"Beh, che lo è stata."

"Bravo, indovinato."

"Non era una domanda, infatti."

Mi chiedo solo ora come tu faccia a bere un tè mentre fuori c'è gente che muore per te.

Per te, perché muore al tuo posto.

Per te, perché muore per i tuoi sbagli.

Mentre tu te ne stai al sicuro nel nostro Quartier Generale, come un infiltrato, ma non lo sei. Come una spia, ma probabilmente non sei neanche quella.

Io, ogni volta che mi siedo a questo tavolo, ho il voltastomaco.

E' come se avessi già mangiato a sazietà e l'impulso di alzarmi mi spinge fuori a prendere aria.

Sempre. Anche stamattina.

Mi segui alla porta.

La mattina è ancora giovane, il sole non è ancora nato.

Il vento gelido della notte sovrasta il mondo ma spazza via la nebbia piano piano.

Mi osservi con sguardo penoso mentre estraggo il pacchetto.

"Ne vuoi?" ti chiedo, pur sapendo che non fumi.

Nonostante fumare possa sembrare il tipico vizio dei cattivi, degli spostati, degli Oscuri, tu non fumi, e io sì.

Pur sapendo che non fumi, spero che tu inizi a farlo, perché la tua figura limpida e ordinata mostri anche solo un po' del casino che c'è dentro di te. Sei incasinato, oh sì che lo sei.

Chi meglio di me potrebbe sapere?

"Sai che è no" rispondi.

"E' vero."

Faccio una tirata, e sbuffo fuori il fumo. Che si confonde con la nebbia.

"Non hai molta voglia di parlare stamattina."

Stavolta sono io a sogghignare: "L'hai detto, è stata una dura notte."

"Io parlavo dell'altra. Quella è stata più dura."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro, Malfoy?"

"Non potrei mai."

Continuo a urlare: "Lo sai bene cos'è successo…Ron ci ha quasi rimesso la pelle!"

Ron significa molto per me, e tu lo sai. Ma continui a punzecchiarmi, incurante della mia ira che cresce.

"Volevo solo…se vuoi sfogarti, insomma…" balbetti. Draco Malfoy è in difficoltà.

La cosa mi lascia talmente di stucco che occorre un'altra tirata.

"Credevo che questa roba servisse a dimenticare…l'effetto è quello, no? Annebbia la mente."

Ora parli come uno scienziato.

"…Almeno i Babbani sono serviti a qualcosa, questo vuoi dire?! Hanno inventato le cicche." osservo, pesantemente ironico.

"Come mai tu sai sempre quello che penso?" mi sorridi.

Anche tu sai sempre quello che penso.

"Intendevo solo dire" riprendi scocciato dopo un po' "Che sarebbe meglio parlarne che fumarci sopra…"

Mi alzo in piedi. Tu ti alzi.

Faccio un'altra tirata e ti sbuffo in faccia.

"Ti fa male." affermi, socchiudendo gli occhi per un attimo, con rassegnazione. La mia sigaretta vola per terra. Incredibile. L'hai fatto.

"Come osi…"

"Ti fa male." continui, pestando la sigaretta che mi hai appena tolto dalle dita.

"Non dirmi cos'è meglio per me, capito? Non sei tu che puoi aiutarmi!"

Ti spingo e salgo le scale fino al pianerottolo.

Ti sento ridere: "Proprio in nessun modo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Un letto a baldacchino, una finestra sprangata e un tappeto rosso.

Ecco la stanza che potrei dire di conoscere meglio, poiché lei conosce me.

Ecco la stanza che mi ha visto piangere più di chiunque altro, che conosce tutti i pensieri che mi frullano in testa, che sa a cosa vado incontro ogni giorno. Che è uno specchio esterno di ciò che mi tengo dentro, perché in fondo con chi dovrei parlarne?

"E' ora…andiamo?" Hermione mi chiama.

Insieme a me e Ron è una dei membri più importante dell'Ordine, dopo che maghi come Lupin e Malocchio sono periti nella grande Guerra e ce ne hanno lasciato il comando.

Abbiamo combattutto a lungo, sconfitto molti nemici, perso altrettanti amici.

Ma questa, questa è l'ultima sera. Qualcuno di noi morirà, e l'indomani non saremo più noi.

Nessuno sarà più se stesso, dopo stanotte.

"Arrivo."

"Ti aspetto di sotto."

Osservo la foto appesa al muro.

"Proteggimi, papà…" Lo so che sarà con me anche stanotte. Lo è sempre stato.

Bussano alla porta.

"Ho detto che arr…"

E' Malfoy, noto, voltando la testa verso la porta.

"Stavo scendendo." dico, e attraverso la stanza a grandi passi veloci.

"Buona…missione."

"Per un attimo ho pensato che volessi dire 'Buona Fortuna'." commento con una risata amara che mi deforma il viso e la voce. Ma naturalmente, tu non ti smentisci mai.

"Beh…è sottinteso che lo era."

"Niente è mai sottinteso."

La porta è stretta, e non ho certo intenzione di chiederti 'permesso'. La mia spalla urta la tua, i miei occhi bassi non colgono il tuo sguardo, ma porto con me una scia di un odore non mio. Un odore pulito, che non sa di nicotina o di lacrime o di caffè.

"Siate prudenti."

"Ti penseremo, Malfoy, sta' tranquillo." ti rassicuro scendendo le scale "Non sarai così solo dopotutto."

"Non riesci a non farmi pesare il fatto che rimarrò qui, inutile, ad aspettare, eh?"

Sento qualcosa rotolare giù per i gradini.

Mi volto e vedo in terra un pacchetto di sigarette.

"No, effettivamente non ci riesco."

Mi chino a raccoglierlo.

"Prima o poi il mio momento arriverà." Dici, con una decisione che da tempo non tiravi fuori. Ti lancio indietro il pacchetto, un sorriso tirato stampato sulle mie labbra.

"Aspetta con pazienza, allora. Arriverà, prima o poi…" dico "Fatti trovare preparato."

"Perché non le porti con te, stanotte, come sempre?"

Ti fisso ancora un po', poi mi giro e arrivo alla fine della rampa.

Adesso sai cosa sto pensando.

Stanotte è l'ultima notte.

Se qualcosa va storto, sarà l'ultima per tutti.


	3. Chapter 3

Siamo ancora qui, io e te. Tu con il tuo tè, io con le mie sigarette.

Stavolta lo sorseggi senza sorriso, quasi per forza. Sei entrato nel giro, non ne uscirai così facilmente.

"Dov'è adesso?" La tua voce è atona.

"A casa sua…avrà bisogno di tempo."

Mi guardi e annuisci.

"Ci teneva molto a lei, vero?"

"Ognuno di loro due teneva molto all'altro. Sì, si volevano bene." dico con amarezza.

"Che cosa cambierà adesso?"

"Non puoi preoccuparti _adesso _delle conseguenze, Draco".

Alzi gli occhi incerto: erano anni che non ti chiamavo per nome. Ora che ci penso, non credo di averlo mai fatto.

"Era solo una domanda…"

Sento il dovere di rispondere. "Tutto cambierà."

"Credi di potercela fare?"

"Non posso, _devo_ farcela"

"Guidare l'Ordine sarà dura…Esserne a capo…L'impegno dovrà essere enorme…"

C'è una nota di ammirazione nella tua voce.

"Questo incarico avrà tutto me stesso".

"E per me, cosa rimarrà?"

"Il tuo momento l'hai avuto, anche troppo presto, adesso faresti bene a restartene tranquillo per un po'…"

"Non intendevo questo…non voglio un incarico…"

Stavolta ti guardo io per primo. Sfiori con un pollice annerito la tazzina, per poi spingerla avanti.

"Cosa vuoi? Vuoi andartene."

"No! Dico solo…Se l'incarico avrà tutto te stesso…A me, cosa rimarrà di te?"

Dopo un attimo di asfissiante incredulità, sbotto: "Credi forse _di meritare me_?".

La risposta ha gelato entrambi. Sia te che me. Ne sono davvero convinto?

"No, hai ragione…No…No, mille volte no."

Abbasso lo sguardo, adesso; tu sbuffi, e ti lamenti: "Non riuscirò mai a capirti…"

Rido e punto la bacchetta verso il pacchetto di sigarette sul tavolo. "_Evanesco._"

"Soprattutto dopo questo" affermi, comicamente convinto.

Anch'io sorrido, ma ritorno subito serio: "Scegliesti una strada, tempo fa, e io presi quella parallela alla tua."

Dopo una pausa, riprendo. "E sai qual è la peculiarità di due strade parallele, Malfoy?"

"Sì, Potter, ma voglio che sia tu a dirmela."

"Che non s'incontrano mai. Mai."

"Proprio mai?"

"Proprio mai."

"Neanche se si fa una deviazione, e si finisce fuori strada? Neanche così?"

"Perché vorresti farla, questa deviazione?"

"Si fanno degli sbagli…Si può sempre essere incoerenti, nella vita."

"Tu sei incoerente, ma non hai né l'orgoglio né il coraggio per deviare."

"Non sto parlando di me. Sei tu che stai deviando."

"Io? Fare cosa?..."

"Stai deviando…" indichi il tavolo "Le sigarette le hai buttate, e io ti dicevo da secoli di farlo."

"Questo non significa niente…Ho capito che non servivano a nulla." mi giustifico, perché mi fai paura.

"Sì che stai deviando…Le nostre strade si sono incrociate, ammettilo. Ciò che ho imparato nel percorrere la mia mi ha permesso di salvarti la vita…e tu hai lasciato che lo facessi."

"Che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Mi sei venuto incontro! Hai lasciato che ti salvassi…"

"Non ho lasciato che tu mi salvassi…Avevo paura di morire…chiunque si sarebbe lasciato aiutare…"

"Ah no, eh! Non ricominciare…Tu non hai affatto paura di morire…Paura di morire ce l'hanno quelli troppo deboli, troppo attaccati alle cose della vita…" mi guardi negli occhi "…e tu in questa vita non hai più molto a cui attaccarti. No, non sarebbe così grave per te, morire…"

Sono cose che in un altro momento mi avresti detto deridendomi, con un odioso ghigno sul volto, ma di cui ora parli come se provassi rispetto per me.

"E se io invece volessi altro tempo, per cercarle, quelle cose della vita?" ti sfido.

"Liberissimo." alzi le mani "Ma tanto non credo che lungo la tua strada le troverai da solo."

"Chi dovrebbe aiutarmi? Tu?" mi alzo in piedi, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo.

"D'accordo, allora." mormori, alzandoti e raggiungendo il bancone della cucina. Lì sopra c'è un altro pacchetto di sigarette, intero.

Lo apri, strappando malamente la pellicola, ed estrai una sigaretta.

La accendi e in un attimo la sigaretta si trova tra le tue labbra.

"D'accordo." ripeti, facendo una tirata.

"Che fai…?" dico, impalato.

"Devio."

In poco tempo mi ritrovo a sorridere. Quando tossisci per il fumo, addirittura rido.

Mi avvicino e ti spengo la sigaretta buttandola nel lavandino.

"Ma allora lo fai apposta!" protesti "Sarò libero di essere incoerente per mio conto, o no?".

"Liberissimo." commento "Non capisco cosa concluderai nella vita, comunque, se continui a deviare. Devi scegliere da che parte stare, e rimanerci."

"Stavolta lo faccio per sempre."

"E' quello che dici tutte le volte."

"L'hai detto, dovrò assumermi la responsabilità di ciò che ho fatto."

"Come ti è venuto in mente di seguirci?" chiedo finalmente, aspettando una risposta e sperando che sarà una liberazione. Semplicemente, non riesco ad affrontare di nuovo l'argomento senza chiederti perché mai ci hai seguito di nascosto nel covo dei Mangiamorte, sei spuntato fuori all'improvviso e hai evitato che una maledizione mi colpisse. Perché sei uscito allo scoperto? Perché mai tutta questa fretta di farti chiamare 'traditore'? C'è una taglia sulla tua testa, ora.

"Ho capito che avevi bisogno di me. Hai deviato nel momento stesso in cui non hai portato le cicche con te…E ora ti trovi su un'altra strada, quella giusta. Non devi più deviare da dove ti trovi." Sorridi.

Il tuo è un discorso molto confuso: "Che ne sai che è quella giusta?"

"Lo so, sono l'ultima persona della Terra che può parlarti di giustizia, onestà e rettitudine…" ti avvicini a me lentamente "Ma adesso mi sento particolarmente ispirato…Ti sto venendo incontro per incrociare la mia vita con la tua, e siccome è il mio cuore a guidarmi, ritengo che percorrere la tua stessa strada mi porterà alla salvezza."

Rimaniamo in silenzio entrambi.

Aspetti impaziente una mia reazione.

Faccio evanescere anche il secondo pacchetto di sigarette: "Se vorrai _camminare_ con me, non dovrai fumare."

"Non mi sarà difficile." ammetti, tossicchiando ancora e facendomi ridere.

"Affare fatto." ti porgo la mano. Ho deciso di fidarmi di te, non deludermi, ti prego.

"Non ti deluderò, vedrai."

Afferri la mia mano e mi tiri a te. Le tue labbra, calde, morbide, mi vengono incontro.

Penso che forse ne è valsa la pena.

E, potrei giurarci, stavolta lo sai anche tu.

Ne è valsa la pena di deviare.


End file.
